Kone MonoSpace
.]] Kone MonoSpace is the machine room less traction elevator product line of Kone, GiantKONE and MacGregor-KoneBefore this company was taken over by Kone on 2005.. The version of MonoSpace for low-rise installations in the United States is called Kone EcoSpace and it is a replacement for hydraulic elevators since Kone discontinued making hydraulic elevators in 2007, although the EcoSpace was introduced before Kone hydraulic elevators were discontinued; the MonoSpace is retained for mid-rise buildings. History The Kone MonoSpace elevator technology was introduced in March 14, 1996KONE MonoSpace - 20 years of innovationKONE Corporation Annual Report 1996 as the world's first machine room less elevator. It was patented in 1994 (European Patent No.: EP19940109887)EP 19940109887: Traction sheave elevator. Firstly trialed in Finland in 1995 and known as "Kone Greenstar" instead of "Kone MonoSpace". Since it's introductions, it has becoming more popular at the beginning of the 21st century. They are mainly found in the United Kingdom, Hong Kong, and other European and Asian countriesDue the legal responsibility. Hong Kong first machine room less elevator which allowed to install in 2000 and that is a MonoSpace elevator. (See: hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator). In 1998, when Kone entered the Japanese market by creating a strategic alliance with Toshiba Elevators and Building Systems Corporation, Toshiba began marketing Spacel (the another product is Order-Spacel, which is their version of Kone MonoSpace); a machine room less elevator system based on the Kone EcoDisc technology and only sold in JapanKONE Corporation Annual Report 1998. In 1999, a total of more than 2,500 Spacel elevators were soldKONE Corporation Annual Report 1999. The current MonoSpace series produced in Europe are MonoSpace 300 '''(only sold in Finland), '''MonoSpace 500 and MonoSpace 700. The MonoSpace 500MonoSpace 500 Elevator and 700MonoSpace 700 Elevator (United States site) are also sold in the United States and Canada. These models were most likely introduced in 2012, but the Kone MonoSpace 500 was introduced to the U.S. and Canada in 2016KONE MonoSpace® 500 Elevator Launches in U.S. and Canada. In Asia Pacific, Africa and Middle East, the current MonoSpace series are E MonoSpace (this type is not sold in Africa and Middle East), N MonoSpace and S MonoSpace (MonoSpace 3000 and 3000S were formerly sold). There is also a version of MonoSpace for existing buildings for the North American market called MonoSpace 500 EBKone MonoSpace 500 EB brochure. On November 29, 2019, Kone announced a successor of MonoSpace and MiniSpace product families, named DX class elevatorsKONE DX Class elevators take the industry into a new era – the world’s first elevator series with built-in digital connectivity as standard. Features EcoDisc motor Regenerative Drive The MonoSpace elevator features a Regenerative Drive (for the second generation of LCE controllers or later only), which is able to convert excess energy generated by an elevator into electricity that can be reused by any other component found in the building. While normal elevator systems only produce excess heat that has to be removed from the building (using up even more energy), the Regenerative Drive instead not only reduces electricity consumption, but also makes the excess usable. Very little, if at all, excess energy is wasted. There are many versions of this technology made by other big elevator companies, but Kone has taken the spotlight due to its efficiency and popularity. Benefits *Saves building space, as the EcoDisc motor and all equipment are above shaft pit. *Uses no oil, therefore reduce the risk of oil spills and fire. *Saves building electricity up to 30-40% (compared to hydraulic elevators). *No vibration, therefore creates a smooth ride (if the landlord takes proper maintenance). Detriments *Loud high frequency sounding when the elevator is running (because the Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive).hkelev - Elevator work with Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive *Loud motor brake sounding when the motor start and stopExamples: Ecodisc in brighton, Ecodisc at Woodlane London underground station and Brand New Kone M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator at the footbridge - North Point Road (Near to North Point Road and King's Road), North Point, Hong Kong (because the motor brake active and release) *Life expectancy is shorter (especially in the United States) compared to old elevators. *Equipment can be harder to maintain. Specs Europe *Machine room less gearless traction *Equipped with Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine and LCE controller *Capacity: **MonoSpace 300 (only sold in Finland): 630 kilograms or 8 persons only **MonoSpace 500: Up to 1150 kilograms or 15 persons **MonoSpace 700: Up to 2500 kilograms or 33 persons *1 (for MonoSpace 300 sold in Finland only) 1.75 (for MonoSpace 500) and 3 (for MonoSpace 700) meters per second speed *Maximum travel height of 35 (for MonoSpace 300 sold in Finland only) 70 (for MonoSpace 500) and 90 (for MonoSpace 700) meters *Serves up to 14 (for MonoSpace 300 sold in Finland only), 24 (for MonoSpace 500) and 36 (for MonoSpace 700) floors *Up to 4 (for MonoSpace 500) and 6 (for MonoSpace 700) elevators in one group *Various KSS fixtures (KSS 370 fixtures for MonoSpace 300 sold in Finland only) *Can have two entrances *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors (two speed telescopic opening doors only for MonoSpace 300 sold in Finland), usually powered by AMD door operator (supplied by Wittur Group but branded as Kone). *Can be combined with Kone Polaris as an option Asia Pacific *Machine room less gearless traction *Equipped with Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine and LCE controller *Capacity: **MonoSpace 3000 (older): 450/630/800/900/1000 kilograms or 6/8/10/12/13 persons **MonoSpace 3000S (older): 630/800/1000/1150/1350/1600/1800/2000 kilograms or 8/10/13/15/18/20/21/24/26 persons **E MonoSpace: 630/800/1000 kilograms or 8/10/13 persons **N MonoSpace: 320/400/450/630/800/900/1000/1150 kilograms or 4/5/6/8/10/12/13/15 persons **S MonoSpace: Up to 2000 kilograms or 26 persons *Speed: **MonoSpace 3000 and 3000S (older): 1/1.6 meters per second **E MonoSpace: 1/1.6/1.75 meters per second **N MonoSpace: 1/1.6/1.75 meters per second **S MonoSpace: Up to 3 meters per second *Maximum travel height: **MonoSpace 3000 (older): 40 meters **MonoSpace 3000S (older): 70 meters **E MonoSpace: 55 meters **N and S MonoSpace: 90 meters *Serves up to 18 (for E MonoSpace) and 36 (for N and S MonoSpace) floors *Up to 3 (for older MonoSpace 3000), 4 (for older MonoSpace 3000S) and 6 (for later MonoSpace) elevators in one group *KDS 50, KDS 300, KDS 330, KDS Design and KSS 280 fixtures *Can have two entrances *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors, usually powered by AMD door operator (supplied by Wittur Group but branded as Kone). *Can be combined with Kone Polaris as an option United States *Machine room less gearless traction *Equipped with EcoDisc hoisting machine and LCE controller *2000-5000 lbs. capacities *200-500 FPM (or 1-2.45 m/s) speeds *300 ft. (or 91.4 m, 290 ft. or 88.3 m for California) travel height *Serves up to 27 floors *Series 220 and Delta, KSS 300, 370, 500, 600 and possibly Design (discontinued), KSS 140 and 570 fixtures, Innovation fixtures on custom order *Can have two entrances *Single, center or two speed telescopic opening doors, usually powered by AMD door operator (supplied by Wittur Group but branded as Kone). *Can be combined with Kone Polaris as an option Other names *Toshiba Spacel and Order-Spacel Notable installations Main article: List of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations Trivia *The Kone Polaris (now known as Kone Destination) destination dispatch elevator systam can also be in part of the MonoSpace elevators. *Kone and Toshiba had a contract for the installation of new EcoDisc motors to Toshiba elevator for new installations on the East West and North South Line MRT stations in Singapore. *Kone and Toshiba also had a partnership in 1998 to supply Kone MonoSpace elevators for the Toei Subway Oedo Line (Line 12) in Tokyo, Japan. *Most mistakenly refers the name EcoDisc as the elevator model (instead of MonoSpace or EcoSpace), while in fact EcoDisc is actually the name of the hoisting machine. *When Kone MonoSpace was introduced in the Netherlands in the late 1990s, it was initially called "Kone Greenstar". *In June 2005, Kone installed their 100.000th MonoSpace elevator at the National Grand Theater in Beijing, China. In April 2008, the 200.000th Kone MonoSpace was installed. Gallery 769927.1.high.jpg|KONE EcoDisc logo. KONE EcoDisc Logo.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo was mounted with KSS 520 fixtures KONE EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) Kone EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) White Kone EcoDisc.jpg|The white version of the Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) Kone-Regenerative-Drive-EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (by Kone) Kone EcoDisc Car-Top Control.jpg|A Car-Top Control after the Kone EcoDisc introduced. EcoDisc motor LMK Jakarta.JPG|EcoDisc motor in Avenue of the Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta, Indonesia. IMG_1697.JPG|Bottom view of the EcoDisc motor, with the traction ropes and sheave are clearly seen. Ecodisc Motor.PNG|KONE Ecodisc Motor on a glass KONE MonoSpace lift in Gold Coast. Credit: NZ Lifts Kone Vacon KR6.jpg|Kone Vacon KR6 Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive installed with the Kone MonoSpace installed in the MTR Tsuen Wan Station, Hong Kong, China. Videos The new KONE elevator range - New MonoSpace 500 & 700 - The Best Made Better|Kone video of MonoSpace 500 & 700 elevators Merry Christmas 2014! Brand New KONE Monospace 500 MRL traction elevator!|Kone MonoSpace 500 traction elevator KONE MonoSpace 700 Lift @ Castle Mall, Norwich|Kone MonoSpace 700 traction elevator at Castle Mall in Norwich, United Kingdom KONE MonoSpace 3000 MRL Traction Elevator @ Harmony Business Centre, Hurstville (Sydney)|Kone MonoSpace 3000 traction elevator at Harmony Business Center in Sydney, Australia KONE MonoSpace 3000 MRL Elevator Controller in Action|Kone MonoSpace 3000 elevator controller BRAND NEW KONE MonoSpace 3000S MRL Traction Elevator in Myer, Westfield Liverpool|Kone MonoSpace 3000S traction elevator at Myer in Westfield Liverpool, Liverpool, Australia Note External links *Kone MonoSpace 500 (United Kingdom) *Kone MonoSpace 700 (United Kingdom) *Kone MonoSpace product brochure **Kone E MonoSpace brochure **Kone N MonoSpace product brochure (with new generation design EcoDisc hoisting motor) **Kone S MonoSpace product brochure (with original design EcoDisc hoisting motor) *Kone MonoSpace (United States) **Kone MonoSpace 500 and 700 brochure (United States) *Different types of the EcoDisc motors *Making room for more since 1996, KONE Corporation. **KONE MonoSpace - 20 years of innovation *Toshiba - Order-Spacel Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models Category:Traction Elevators Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Kone elevator models